Couch Potatoes
by Greer Bontro
Summary: We last left Alex laying on top of Bobby, both asleep. What happened when they woke up? Chap. 2, Detective McSteamy, is up. Fluff city.
1. Couch Potatoes

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf, he's the man. 

Title: _Couch Potatoes_

Characters: Goren, Eames

Rating: T

Reviews welcome.

It was already late when Bobby Goren picked up dinner to bring over to his partner's after work on a Friday night. Homemade lasagna from Mama DeAngelo's. Plus a baby greens salad and cannoli for dessert.

He knocked on Alex' door. When she opened it, they stared at each other for a split second, before they burst out laughing.

"This is really bad, Goren," snickered Eames, "Now we are dressing alike."

They both wore navy sweat pants and a grey NYPD t-shirt.

"I…I prefer to see it as great minds thinking alike," chuckled her partner, "And since these clothes are owned by nearly every member of the NYPD, it's statistically probable that we would wear them simultaneously."

Alex Eames just rolled her eyes. Leave it to Bobby to turn it into a math problem.

The hungry pair dug into the piping hot lasagna. It was delicious! Mama DeAngelo never disappointed. They chatted about their current case, which was coming along nicely. Shared some red wine. Then they curled up on Alex' sofa together to watch _Jeopardy!™_ on the Game Show channel.

"Hey, that's Ken Jennings! Wasn't he on for like a million shows?" asked Alex.

"Only uh…seventy five," replied Bobby.

"They're not gonna show all of them now, are they?"

"Nah…only a couple of shows."

"Then we can watch _The Bridges of Madison County_?" grinned Alex.

"Yeah," sighed Bobby. He had agreed to the _chick flick_, there was no backing out now.

"Oh, come on," teased Alex, "It's better than those blow-'em-up movies, like that one where the guy turns into a giant bug. Yuck! Gross!"

"The uh..alien bug? In _Men in Black_? That was so cool, I love that movie!"

"Well, they won't be blowing up anything in _Madison County_," smirked Alex.

_What's wrong with Clint Eastwood? He's in a movie and he didn't blow up a thing. Pathetic._

By the time _Madison County _came on, Alex and Bobby were stretched out across the sofa. Bobby laying on his side with his back against the back of the sofa; Alex on her side in right front of him. If they were chilly, they could pull the afghan off the back of the sofa.

All the lights were off, the television screen casting the only light in the room. Bobby figured he could doze off and Alex wouldn't even notice. And he'd still be cuddled up with Alex, he grinned to himself.

Several hours later.

The room was in complete darkness. No light at all, not even the TV. Alex lay there, just slightly on the edge of consciousness. _I was on the sofa with Bobby watching TV. Now it's dark. I must have fallen asleep. Bobby must have turned off the set._ She knew that Bobby was still there, because she was aware of his scent. She gradually became aware of her body. She was not laying on her side anymore. And she was not laying on the sofa cushions. She was laying on top of Bobby! He was on his back on the sofa and she was laying on top of him. Her left hand was on his right shoulder. Her right hand tucked between his left side and his arm. Her left cheek was on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. His hands were laced together across the small of her back. She could feel them. The afghan was covering them. She was warm and toasty. And bewildered. _How did we get into this position? Did we…uh…?_ _God, I hope I would have at least remembered if we did that. _She could feel that she was still wearing her t-shirt and sweat pants. Bobby was clothed also. _No, I guess we didn't._ Alex was almost disappointed.

_Now what do I do? Stay here? Get up and go to bed?_ She sighed softly.

Bobby felt her move slightly.

"You OK?" he whispered.

"Uh…yeah," Alex whispered back, "Bobby, how did we get in this position?"

"On your sofa?"

"Me laying on top of you."

"You fell asleep and nearly rolled off the sofa. I didn't want you to hit your head on the coffee table. Just keeping you safe."

_When he says it, it makes perfect sense. So thoughtful. Taking care of me._

"Comfy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Too early to get up… g'back to sleep, Alex… OK?"

"Mmmm…."

Then Bobby placed a soft kiss on top of her head. Sighed. Shifted himself slightly. She felt him relax.

_Ohmigod…Bobby just kissed me on top of my head. Jeez… How am I supposed to sleep now? And on top of him no less._

She layed there quietly for a few moments. Breathing in Bobby-scent.

_God, he smells so good. Well, two can play this game._

Alex lifted her head slightly and placed a kiss on Bobby's chest right over his heart. Then she put her head back down, snuggled into his embrace, closed her eyes, and smiled to herself.

If it hadn't been dark and if Alex had looked, she would have seen the ear-to-ear grin on Bobby's face.

_Thank you, Alex. We're going to have to talk about this in the morning. Maybe more than talk._ A man can hope.

They both closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

FIN.


	2. Detective McSteamy

Dislclaimer: Dick Wolf, without you we'd be writing _Elmer Fudd_ fan fiction. 

Title: Couch Potatoes

Chap.2: Detective McSteamy

Summary: We left Alex lying on top of Bobby, asleep on her sofa. Morning is dawning…..what's next?

Characters: Goren, Eames

Rating: T

Alex had actually managed to fall back asleep, despite the realization that she was laying on top of her police detective partner, Bobby Goren. But now the sun was trying to peek through her living room drapes. Must be about 6 a.m.-ish. Jeez, they had to be violating god-knows-how-many NYPD rules and regs about _partner fraternization._ And they were both still dressed, she thought with some disappointment.

What was she going to say to him when he woke up? What would he say to her? More importantly, what would they _do_? Oh, god. When she'd awakened earlier he'd kissed the top of her head. Hardly a big deal, but ….Bobby had never ever done anything like that before. She'd countered by kissing him right over his heart. What did he think about that? And…heaven help her, that Bobby-scent….he smelled _so_ good.

If she admitted the truth to herself, she'd been attracted to him for the last couple of years. It wasn't just the raw sexual physicality of him, which was certainly a delicious thought in its own right. Bobby Goren was a good man. Honest. Decent. Compassionate. Caring. Kind. Thoughtful. Considerate. Charming. Funny. And intelligent. As in brilliant.

Sometimes you just had to go with your…heart. Alex moved her head slightly. There was Bobby's neck. Just begging to be…kissed? Nibbled? Licked? All of the above? WTF. Just do it.

Alex placed soft kisses on the right side of Bobby's neck. Nibbled gently on the spot where his shoulder muscle met his neck…

"Alex….," her partner whispered hoarsely, "You're…you're making me crazy."

"I'm not trying to make you crazy, Bobby," she replied breathlessly, "I'm just trying to _make you_."

"Oh, god," groaned Goren, turning his head toward Alex, as she felt the fiery contact of his hands up her back under her t-shirt.

Their eyes locked. Alex Eames was trapped in the ultimate Goren-gaze. Alex had certainly seen that look on a man's face before, just not on Bobby's face. She had to admit… she liked it. It looked really good on him. Desire. With a capital D. Actually, _all _the letters were in caps. And bolded, too. She had not thought that his dark chocolate eyes could become darker, but apparently they could.

His right hand came out from under her shirt and tangled in her golden hair. He kissed her mouth. No, he possessed her mouth, ravaged her mouth. It crossed her mind that her dental fillings might melt. She didn't care.

They finally broke for air. Resting forehead to forehead. Breathing heavily, like a mutually obscene phone call.

"Alex…did…did you mean…what you just said?"

_You kissed me like that and expect me to remember anything? Umm…oh, yeah, that I wanted to _make you.

"Yeah… I meant what I said, Bobby."

"Bedroom….now...Alex…uh…please."

Alex rolled off of Bobby and stood up. He stood, scooped her up in his arms, carried her into her bedroom.

It was all heat and sweat, demanding, devastating kisses and sizzling licks. Hungry nips and bites. Bobby Goren was a starving man and Alex Eames was dinner. He feasted on her. He touched her everywhere at once...like a tidal wave of fire. Alex didn't know what hit her. She knew she responded to him, matched him equally. She heard the moans. Hers and his. She just couldn't tell whose were whose. She felt his skin under her hands. She called out god's name. And Bobby's, even more than god's. When the two of them finally collapsed in a slick tangle, Alex was still cradled in Bobby's arms. He pulled up her quilt to cover them, then he gently kissed the top of her head and finally lay still, holding her in his embrace.

_My entire body is still tingling. If I'd ever guessed he was this good, I would have jumped him a couple of years ago. Thank heavens it is not a work day. We'd never make it out the door. I could use a nap, though._ Alex relaxed in Bobby's arms and fell asleep in a state of delicious exhaustion. Before she closed her eye she noticed the very satisfied look on Bobby's face, pleased that she had put it there.

Alex woke up about two hours later. She was alone in her bed, but she could hear Bobby in the bathroom. He walked back into her room, dressed in his boxers and t-shirt. Slipped under the quilt next to her, cuddled up to her.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning."

Alex heard him take a deep breath.

"Are you… alright, Alex?"

"Yeah….why wouldn't I be?"

"I…I am so sorry….I should never have…"

Alex cut him off with a sharp elbow in his rib cage.

"Ooofff!"

"Bobby Goren, don't make me have to shoot you. That is exactly what I will do if you dare tell me you're sorry for making love to me, or worse yet, that you regret it."

"Regret? No…oh, god no, never…Alex. Please…let me explain."

"Go on."

Bobby sighed.

"Alex, I …I uh…really wanted our first time to be special…well, tender and sweet and gentle….romantic. Instead… I assaulted you like…like a crazed animal. It's …it's just that my love and desire for you has been building for a couple of years. Having you lay on top of me all night and then…then you said you wanted to _make me_…my control…it just … just snapped. It's no excuse, Alex. I was way too…too rough with you. I'm afraid that I hurt you. I…"

Alex halted his speech by placing her fingers to his lips.

It was her turn to sigh.

"Bobby, I am not a china doll, I don't break easily. And have you forgotten about my right hook? And that I know how to place my knee in the appropriate spot when needed? That will pretty much stop any man dead in his tracks...even you. If I wanted to stop you, I would have."

"You're…you're not upset with me?"

"Did I seem upset last night? Didn't you notice me kissing you back, touching you back? Loving you back? The only words I had to say were _more_, _faster_, _now_, _oh god,_ and your name….I recall saying your name several times."

"You …haven't looked in the mirror yet this morning, Alex. In my uh..enthusiasm I …I left marks on you in…umm..several places."

"I know all about an alpha male's marking of a woman. I don't have to look. I remember how and where you made each mark on me, Bobby. And I enjoyed every single one of them."

"You…did?"

Alex nodded, "And I managed to put a few marks on you myself."

"I was…uh…admiring them in the bathroom mirror before," grinned Goren, "And thinking I could umm… show them off in the locker room."

That brought an eye roll from Alex.

"Can we go back to what you said before?"

"What?"

"You said something about _my love and desire for you has been building for a couple of years._"

That brought another big sigh from Goren.

"I've been afraid, Alex….afraid to tell you that I was in love with you. Afraid you didn't feel the same way. Afraid that if I did, you'd now be uncomfortable working with me and walk away from our partnership, Alex. I could not bear to lose you completely. So if I didn't tell you, there was no chance of your leaving."

"And I never let you know that I was attracted to you, Bobby…for the same reasons."

Goren sighed. Again.

"Two smart ass detectives. Neither one correctly reading the other. Both of us hiding our feelings for each other. What a pair we are," said Goren, shaking his head, "It's a miracle we have the top solve rate."

"What do we do now? About _us, _Bobby?"

"How about we give _us_ a chance, before we announce it to the world, Alex? I'd rather not do this under a departmental microscope."

"So, we just act normal at work?"

"Yeah, uh..normal."

"That means you do all your usual weird stuff," grinned Alex.

"And you make snarky comments about it," added Bobby.

"Yeah, I think we got this covered."

"Alex, how about I make you a nice hot breakfast?" he asked, playing with her silky hair.

Alex leaned in right next to his ear. Her hair brushed his cheek and his shoulder.

"Mmmmm…or you could just _make me, _Bobby" she whispered, her warm breath caressing his ear, "You know, gentle and sweet and tender…romantic.."

"Let me show you how it's done, Alex," murmured Bobby.

FIN.

Note: I like elfluvr's _Lesson_ so much that I borrowed the last line. It fit perfectly here.

Would you rather be right or would you rather be happy?


End file.
